The World Was Mine
by JadeMontana83
Summary: This is a love story about Tony Montana. The setting of the story is based in Miami, Florida in 1983. Ezra, also known as Z, lives with her mom, whose a rich widow. Ezra does not work, she parties with her friends all the time. She wants to change all of that, she wants a husband, kids, and a job of her own; what if that happens, just not the way she expects it to.
1. Chapter 1

"Z, let's go the guys are gonna be gone by the time we get there!" my friend Sasha rushed as I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I quickly opened the car door and hopped in the backseat with my other friends: Veronica and Penelope. Sarah sat up front with Sasha, they're sisters. Sarah is younger than Sasha but I'm the youngest out of the five of us," Hey Penny, Hey V, and Sarah." I greeted as I shut the car door." Hey Z!" they all shouted. Just before we took off, I heard Sasha sniff something, then she passed it to Sarah and she passed it to V then Penny," You want some Z?" she sniffled," Ugh, you guys know I don't do that." Penny shrugged her shoulders and took another whiff. Sasha put the car in drive and we sped off to the Babylon.

Momentarily,we arrived at the club we parked in the only available parking spot, I left my purse in the car and we strutted our way into the club. All my friends danced as soon as they got in the club, I laughed and shook my head at my friends," Come on Z feel the beat!" Sasha yelled over the music. I rolled my eyes at her and sat at an available booth, while my friends went onto the dance floor. As I sat there, I kept picking with my nails; concentrating on every spec of dirt. Suddenly I felt a tug on my arm," Z! We didn't come here to sit around!" Sasha yelled. " But I don't wanna dance!" I whined," Oh no you're dancing, whether you like it or not." She yelled as she tried to pull me up again," Please I don't wanna dance." I whined again but with a pouty face =(. She looked at me with a straight face and pulled me up again," Come on Z, dance with us. You never know you might find if you get up and dance!" she begged. I paused for a second," Ok I'll dance." " Yaay come on!" She yanked me out of my seat and onto to the dance floor. I couldn't understand why they like to dance with a huge crowd of people dancing around too. Finally we found a decent spot to dance and my other friends joined too. I gigged to the music while my friends were dancing all crazy, gosh they're so embarrassing. I laughed as they continued to dance wildly.

As I danced, something inside of me told me to turn to the left and I did, and came across a guy sitting in the "rich" section as me and my friends call it. He had short lengthy blackish brownish hair with a scar that started an inch above his eyebrow and stretched down to the middle of his left cheek. He had a cigar in his mouth and staring directly at me, I quickly turned back to my friends and danced again. Every now and then while I danced I would check and see if that guy was still looking at me, which he was.

I turned away again and for good, as I thought. I turned around again but he wasn't there, I panicked inside my head, where did he go, why did he leave," Looking for me!?" "Aaaah." I jumped and turned towards the voice," Did I scare you?" he asked with a strong Cuban accent, he still had his cigar in his mouth. I looked at him like he was crazy and nodded my head. He smiled cheekily and laughed. "I'm Antonio Montana, what's yo name?" he asked still smiling."Z." I responded,"Z?" he questioned as if I was really serious."Yeah." "just Z.." I nodded my head," I like it." he smiled big at me, I blushed," Thanks...Tony." "Where you from?" he asked trying to make conversation," Born and raised here...What about you, Tony?" I asked mocking his smile, he chuckled," I'm from Cuba." "Ha, that explains the accent." we both laughed and continued to dance. "you wanna come with me and have some Ice cream?" he offered, I stopped dancing and gave him a questionable face," Haheha,ice..cream? Are you being serious Tony?" I laughed.

He gave me that same smile," If you want some, I can get you some ice cream." I paused and thought for a second and turned back to him," I guess we can go have some ice cream." I laughed again, he smiled and grabbed my hand gently and pulled me through the crowd. Suddenly I felt a tug on my other arm," Z where are you going!?" Sasha yelled. I looked at Tony and back at her,"I'm going to get some ice cream." I giggled as I responded to her. She looked at Tony evilly and back at me," I'll call you tomorrow," she pulled herself closer to my ear," and be careful. You never know what guys do to beautiful girls like you Z." I nodded my head and she let me go. Tony held my hand and we exited the Babylon Club.


	2. Chapter 2

RING RING RING I opened my eyes sleepily and picked up my red kiss lip phone from my nightstand,"Hello?" I answered groggily," Z! You okay!? Did you make it home safe!?" Sasha panicked. I held the phone away from my ear,which she probably deafened," Sasha calm down, I'm okay." she sighed reassuringly through the phone," so what you guys do?" she interrogated. "We had ice cream." I answered, but there was a long silence," uuh Sasha?" " He took you out for ice cream!? Really!? You guys didn't have sex or anything!?" I laughed a little," No we didn't do anything like that, he's actually really nice and sweet." "See I told you, you'd find Mr. Right there." Sasha said excitedly, and I laughed," Oh no, oh my gosh, I forgot to give him my number, uuh!" " You'll find him again, Z don't worry." Sasha consoled me.

A week has passed and I still haven't seen Tony anywhere. I miss him so much, and I know I haven't known him for long time but it was like love at first sight. How can I be so stupid and not give him my number,"Ezra!?" my mom yelled, interrupting my thoughts." Yea mama?" she handed me her credit card," Call me if you have problems getting the car, ok ?" I nodded and headed out the door. Sasha pulled up in her car and waved at me. I grinned and hopped in the passenger seat. "Z's gettin a car, Z's gettin a car!" Sasha sung, I laughed and playfully punched her in the arm," Shut up." "well look at you! Who you lookin good for!? You have your favorite dress shirt and skirt on, and everything!" Sasha teased, I glared at her and rolled my eyes."Shut up and drive." She laughed and sped off to the car dealership. Momentarily we arrived to the car lot, and we found a parking spot by a yellow cadillac. We both got out and looked at each other crazily, we shortly bursted out laughing and ran to hug each other," ok let's look for a car for you ." she sang as she poked my nose when she said you. " Are you high Sasha?" I asked raising an eyebrow, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to my left leg."maybe a little.." she giggled and I shook my head.

The whole time Sasha was dragging me around the freaking lot, not accomplishing anything. Then I stopped infront of this gorgeous red convertible, I examined it until I found the price tag. "Holy shit," I mumbled to myself."Excuse me m'am?" I immediately turned to the voice and it was the car dealer," Oh hello." I greeted. He glanced at the car and back at me," You lookin to buy this car?" he asked causally. I paused and looked at the price tag and gulped,"God no, it's not in my budget." He made an understanding face, I nodded my head and looked behind him. I squinted my eyes towards the person and he looked so familiar," You looking for someone?" the car dealer asked looking towards the figure. "yeah, who is that?" "Oh that's ." I quickly twisted my head towards the dealer," You mean Montana as in Tony Montana?" I questioned very surprised, he smiled and nodded his head. I looked again and a tall Cuban guy was pointing towards my direction and said something to make Tony turn in my direction.

Right then and there I wanted to run into his arms but something stopped me," Hey Z that's that guy you had Ice cream with!" I quickly covered my hand over her mouth, and I checked to see if anyone heard her. Sadly someone did and it wasn't just anyone but Tony and his friend. They laughed towards our direction and I faked laughed. I removed my hands from Sasha's mouth," Sorry." she whispered. Suddenly, I heard footsteps walking our way and it was no one other than himself

He stopped a foot away from me, I gazed into his eyes for a moment and reluctantly wrapped my body around his. He chuckled and squeezed me tight," I missed you so much teroso." I whispered into his ear, he squeezed me tighter and set me down,"You looking for a car?" I smiled and nodded my head like an innocent little girl. He smiled back and looked behind me," You like that car right there?" he pointed to the expensive red convertible and i turned to the direction his finger was pointing," Yeah but it's too expensive, I can't afford it." I turned back to him with a fake smile," You want it, I'll get it for you." my eyes grew big and I stared at him questionably," No no no I can't let you do that Tony." Tony asked the dealer how much and the dealer told him the price," I'll take it." Tony agreed shaking the dealers hand.

Sasha looked at me, mouth opened wide and I did the same. I slowly turned to Tony and wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto my hips. "Thank you so much Tony. No guy has ever bought me anything this expensive..Actually no guy couldn't even buy me a 6 dollar drink." I joked. Tony cupped my face in his hands and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs," I'll buy you the world."


	3. Chapter 3

After Tony bought me that car, the dealer made us sign some papers, while I signed the papers I ripped a piece of paper and wrote my number. I turned towards him and handed him the paper," I meant to give you that the other night, but I was distracted." I giggled nervously. He gently took the paper and read it like he was trying to recognize it. The dealer came back and gave me the keys to the convertible,"Thank you." Tony got up from his chair and shook hands with the dealer.

He Turned back to me and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the building. We stopped at my new car and he opened the door for me, I got in and he closed the door for me too. As I put the keys in the ignition, I turned to face Tony who was bent down leaning on the car door inches from my face," I'll definitely call you." he lightly pinched my chin and walked away" Thanks again Tony!" " Anything for you." he gave me that cheeky smile and got into his car and drove away. I sat there for a moment and squealed to myself," oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, am I lucky or what?" " Yes, you are and I'm jealous!" I jumped and turned to see Sasha in the passenger seat,"Aaaw don't be jealous, you'll find ." I mocked, and she glared at me."Hahaha get out of MY car and go home." I joked, she stuck her tongue out and hopped out the car," haha, I call you tomorrow Z." " Okay, bye Sasha." she waved back and got into her car. I pulled out before her and she followed behind me, until we went our separate ways.

A couple of weeks have gone by and Tony surprisingly calls me everyday. We go out on dates every once in awhile but most of the time he's doing business so we can't hangout everyday. But I don't care as long as I can hear his voice everyday, I'm ok with it. RING RING RING I paused my thoughts," Hello," I could hear my mom answer from the bathroom," Oh yes she's finishing up right now...She'll be out in a few minutes...ok bye." I heard her hang the phone back on the hook,"Ma! Was that Tony!?" I yelled from the bathroom, doing a double take of myself in the mirror. " Yes." I marched out of the bathroom and to my mom," Why didn't you give me the phone then?" I yelled highly annoyed. " Because you were getting ready dear... Why are you soo upset about that?" she asked noticeably concerned. I sighed and rolled my eyes," Just nothing, ok." I grabbed my clutch and rushed out the door, Tony was standing outside of the car waiting for me. I ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. We both slightly let go and examined each others outfit," You look great." we both complimented at the same time, we both laughed and I blushed a little. He let go of me and opened the door to the car, I got in and thanked him as he closed the door. He went around to the other side and got in the car. He moved his body towards me, and lifted me onto his lap. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, I nuzzled my head under neath his jaw. I could feel him grin on top of my head which made me smile as well. The car ride was silent but peaceful, and I loved every minute of it. Sadly the car stopped at our destination," Why are we here?" I asked confused as hell." To dance, that's how we first met." Tony answered back in a well-duh manner. " ok smarty pants." I mocked his accent, he laughed and we got out of the car. I held onto his arm as we walked into the Babylon, I felt like royalty for some reason as we passed everyone. When we passed by other guys he would hold me tight and close to him.

As long as Tony and I've been together we never really had a first kiss, it was either a kiss on the cheek or a small peck on the lips. I was amazed because usually I'd kiss a guy on a first date. Wait scratch that, I'd usually have sex with a guy on the first date. But with Tony everything was different and it felt like a fairy tale. Suddenly I felt body heat surrounding me and it wasn't pleasant. Tony finally dragged us to danceable spot and grooved to the music. A few songs later, we slowed down our pace and to our luck a slow song came on. We both looked at each other knowingly, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head underneath his own. He gripped my waist and we swayed to the music. Just before the song ended, he let go of my waist and trailed his hands up to my face. He gazed into my eyes and we slowly went in for the kiss. Our lips moved in sync with each others, it was the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. His kiss was the only kiss I felt sparks with than any other guy. At that moment I knew I'd found . 


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and examined the burgundy form fitting, flowing dress. I turned to see Tony already focused on me, I smirked and turned back to my reflection. After I studied myself in the dress, Tony bought it for me and dropped me off at my house. Before I could got out of the car, Tony caught a hold of my wrist," I want you to live with me Z." I halted and looked him in the eyes," You want me to live with you?" He glanced at me with pleading eyes, he grabbed my wrist tighter," Just..Think about it, I want to be able to see you everyday..Without this car in the way." I grinned slightly and nodded my head. I slowly retrieved my wrist from his grip and crept out of the car. I walked up the stairs to my house and rushed through the door, slamming it shut behind me. "Z!? Is that you sweetheart?" My mom yelled from the kitchen," Yeah Mama." I held onto my new dress tight and ran to my room. I closed the door and locked it shut. I took a breather and stared at my room.

Me living with Tony was a dream come true, but what about mom. Would she miss me, will she be lonely without me here, or will she be happy that I left. I sighed and got rid of the nagging, negative thoughts in my head. I glanced down towards my closet," I gotta get out of here." I unlocked my door and went to the storage room and searched for a suitcase. I finally found an old floral vintage suitcase, that was big enough to fit my whole closet. As exited the storage room my mom was standing in the hallway, wiping her hands off with a damp cloth," What are you doing?" " Packing." I answered. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me," Packing for what?" "I'm moving." " Moving where?" She crossed her arms over her chest." To Tony's place." I looked at her for an assuring response but that did not come," You only known him for a month, and your already moving in with him!" She shook her head disappointedly and paced back and forth through the hall. I guess trying to gather her thoughts, suddenly she ceased the pacing and looked at me," Do you even love him Ezra, or just the things he gives you?" I raised my eyebrow," Of course I love him mama! Why would you even say that!?" " ...Because I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. I didnt marry your father for his love, but the things he gave me and look how that turned out... He's dead and I'm left with all these material things that haunt me everyday.. The only thing that means the world to me that he gave me was you." I was silent, I had nothing to say that compared to that," Tony means everything to me mama. He's not gonna hurt me, he's not that kind of person." "...Just be careful. And if he ever lays a hand on you, you come straight here! Got it!?" I nodded my head, she raced over to me and hugged me tight. She kissed the top of my head, my forehead then the last one on my cheek," I love you Ezra." " Love you too Ma."

The next day I invited my friends over, so they could help me pack. KNOCK KNOCK! I raced to the door and opened it," AAAAAH!" we all squealed and formed a group hug. We rushed to my bedroom, my friends greeted my mom while doing so. Penny was the last one to get in my room and she shut the door behind her. We squealed again and Sarah tackled me onto my bed," Oh my goodness! You're moving in with Tony, you're moving in with Tony!" She sang while poking my stomach, I swatted her hand away from me and sat up. "Well lets not waist time, let's get the packing!" Veronica cheered. Penny switched on the radio that was on my dresser, and our favorite song was on, Genya Ravan, Love is a Fire. We cheered and I grabbed my hair brush," Love is a fire and it's raging out of control. Ooooo love is a fire and it's burning up my soooul!" Everyone danced while I sung the song. Finally it went off and I put down my brush," ok let's really get packing." we all laughed and I pulled out my suitcase. Sasha went to my dresser and started pulling out my shirts. One by one, all of us folded my clothes and stacked them into my suitcase. We had one more drawer left that had my undergarments.

Sasha pulled out a skimpy red lace lingerie set," Oooo this must be for Tony!" She sang seductively and pelvic thrusted the air. Everyone laughed while I was standing there embarrassed as hell. I glared at her and snatched the garment away. I stuffed it in the suitcase and continued packing. Finally we finished and astonishingly everything fit. I put the suitcase on the floor and we plopped on my bed," Uugh thanks for helping me guys." " No problem, Z." they said in unison. We all got up and left my room," I'll see you guys later." " Ok call us when you get there." Sasha said as she hugged me and everyone else did too. They left and I turned to my mom, she immediately ran and squeezed me tight," I'm gonna miss you sweetheart. Promise me you'll visit." " I promise mama." She let me go and smiled big. She gazed at me one more time and pinched my cheeks," Ok you can go now." she whispered loud enough so I could hear.

I looked into her eyes, tears were welling up and I felt so bad. I hugged her one last time, grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door. I threw my suitcase in the back seat of my car and got in. I started the car and drove to Tony's house. Last night Tony called and told me his address just in case I wanted to move with him. I never seen his house before but by the looks of his neighbors house, it must be to die for. As I pulled up around the corner I nearly almost fainted. The house, scratch that, the mansion was white and had a beautiful garden and had stairs that led to the front doors. The entrance was gated and guarded, I pulled up and a man was standing there," You are?" he asked firmly. "U-uh Ezra Hale... T-Tony's gi-" "Oh Tony's been expecting you." " Is he here right now?" I asked." No m'am he isn't." I grinned and motioned for him to open the gates. The gates finally opened and I drove towards the garage, I put the car in park and grabbed my suitcase. One of his workers got into my car and parked it in the garage.

As I was walking up the stairs the guy came back and grabbed my suitcase," Thank you." he nodded his head and we continued up the stairs. We finally arrived at the front doors and he opened them up," Woow." the mansion was beautiful for a guy, the whole front room was shade of dark red. In the middle of the room below the staircase was an indoor shallow pool that had a statue of three Grecian woman holding a globe that read,"The world is yours" I shook my head and laughed," That's soo Tony." 


	5. Chapter 5

The worker showed me Tony's room and set my suitcase in the beautiful see through closet. He nodded his head and exited the room. I traced the beautiful marble and gold room and found a huge jacuzzi tub. My eyes widened at the site of the beautiful tub. I traced the room again, trying to keep all my sanity," I must be dreaming." I pinched my arm several times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Then I remembered that I needed to call Sasha, I rushed out of the room and ran to the next room that faced the indoor pool. I opened it slowly and closed it behind me gently. This room must be Tony's office, in the back of the room was a black desk and matching chair that had his initials on it. I ran to his desk and I grabbed the phone.

I quickly dialed the number it rang a few times before she answered," Hello?" " Sasha!" "AAAH! Z!?" "yeah it's me, I'm here." "Oh my goodness, do you like it!?" " Yes it's soo beautiful Sasha, I wish you could see it." Our conversation went on for about an hour before it got interrupted by laughter outside the room," Oh shit I think Tony's here." and just as I suspected he came bursting through the door with two other guys behind him. They all halted and smiled at me," Uuh Sasha?" " Yeah?" "I have to go girl, I'll call you tomorrow." " Ok see ya later." Before I could say bye she already hung up. I put the phone back on the hook and turned to them. "Z!" Tony yelled opening his arms, I immediately ran into his arms and kissed him. We moved our heads back and gazed into each others eyes.

Suddenly our moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat," So Tony this is Z?" the tall Cuban guy from before questioned. He moved Tony back a bit and stretched out his hand infront of me. I looked at him then his hand and shook it," I'm Manny." " Hi Manny." I greeted then turning to another Cuban guy who was about my height," And you are?" He smiled and shook my hand," Chi Chi." I nodded my head and glanced back at Tony. "Well uh I guess we better get going." Manny stated awkwardly." Yeah, you do that." Tony said still having his eyes on me. Manny and Chi Chi left the room and the awkwardness was gone. I grinned at Tony and he did the same. Suddenly Tony swept me off my feet and held me bridle style," Oh my gosh, I didn't think you were capable of doing that." I kissed him laughing between each embrace. He carried me up the small stairs to his desk and he sat down in his chair, with me still in his lap. I slowly spread my legs to each side of his hips. My hands crept from his chest to the back of his head. His hands were on my back and trailed down to the back of my thighs and he gripped them tight. I let out a slight moan and he grinned big, he slid his hands up to my hips bringing up my dress, exposing my lace panties. RING RING RING! Tony sighed and let go of me," We'll finish this later." I nodded my head and got off of his lap and fixed my dress. He answered the phone and I walked out of the office.

I walked back to the bedroom and sat on the silky bed," Hhhmm he said we'll finish this later, maybe I should take a shower or something. Ooo I can wear that lingerie too." I whispered to myself. I jumped up from the bed and went into the marble bathroom by the closet. I ripped off all my clothes and hopped in the shower. The hot water hit my skin and it felt so soothing. After I cleaned myself, I dried myself off and slipped on the lingerie. I blow dried my hair and left it natural. I sprayed some perfume on and double checked myself in the mirror," ooo look at me." I exited the bathroom and plopped on the bed. I seductively posed in the middle of the bed. Minutes later I changed in a more comfortable pose. He still didn't come in, I huffed and changed poses one more time. Still he didn't show, I sighed and slid off the bed. I disappointedly walked back to the closet and changed into a night gown. I slumped over to bed, slid underneath the covers and went to sleep.

I groggily awoken, wiping my eyes to get rid of the sleep. I sleepily turned my head to the tvs that had the security cameras. Astonishingly it was still dark out, it felt like I slept a whole day. I ripped the silk covers off my body and slumped to the bathroom mirror. My eyes had dark circles underneath them and my hair was a wild mess. I sighed, grabbed my hairbrush and softly brushed threw my tangled locks. After I brushed my hair I exited the bathroom and found Tony slumped on the bed. I gasped to myself, he looked worn out and stressed; and I hated seeing him like that. Like he just hiked a fucking mountain without food or water,"Tony?" my voiced cracked. He droopily lifted his head and he exhaled before waving his hand, signaling to come to him.

I steadily crept towards him, he grabbed my hips and set me down on his lap. I felt so helpless, I wanted to know what happened but he was too stressed out, I didn't want to egg it on. I snuggled his head into my chest and ran my fingers through his hair softly," I love you Z." he admitted. Out of nowhere my whole body just stopped, it seemed like my heart paused as well," I love you too Tony. And I always will, no matter what." He looked up at me and slightly grinned. It looked like it took a whole lot of will to bring a smile upon his face, so I gladly grinned back.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks have gone by since I lived with Tony. Surprisingly everything is great, we never fuss or fight or anything, but love each other. I visit my mom every other day, cause I actually do miss her a lot. I call my friends a lot too, they beg me to let them come over but I don't think Tony would allow it. It's technically still HIS house, I can't just invite anyone. Or can I? Anywho I erased my thoughts from my mind and continued reading,"To Kill A Mockingbird". I sat Indian style on the bed and chewed a piece of lickerish. Abruptly the bedroom swung open, and in came Tony.

At first I was excited that he was back until I examined the blood on his body. I reluctantly ran over to his aid, I searched for any cuts or bullet wounds, but found nothing. I glanced at him confusingly and he looked like how my friends looked when their high crashed. I placed my hands on his face and examined his nose and found the familiar white substance. I stooded there dumbfounded and anger grew inside me," Not you too!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I immediately turned away from him. I paced around the room while he just stood there, watching me as I did so. I wanted to beat him down soo bad and knock some sense into him, but what's that gonna do? NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Cause once you're on that drug, you'll never come back to your senses. I can't live with a junkie, I could barely stand my friends when they're high. How could I withstand Tony? Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me," Z, let me explain-" "Get off me!" I brushed his arms off me and went to the other side of the room," I'm so stupid! How could I not see it! The car, the clothes, the house, the money!...I'm such an idiot." I sobbed, before Tony could respond, I fled out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. I hurried to my car and sped off of the property and to my mom's house. I rushed through traffic not caring about the limit or stop lights. I just wanted to get away from everyone and everything. I finally pulled into the driveway, parked the car and unlocked the house door. All the lights were off," Good she's not awake." I mumbled to myself, as I walked to my room gently closing my door. I locked it and slid down the door to the ground. I put my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around them and cried myself to sleep.

Day after day I just sat there, I was basically dead without him. Without my Tony, but he's a killer, a stone cold hearted killer. No he couldn't be, he's too caring for that... Or is he? Suddenly the door handle started to raddle and shake. I jumped and quickly scooted away from the door," What the hell? Why is this door locked?" Oh thank goodness it was only mom. I slowly got up from the ground and stalked towards the door. I unlocked it and opened the door sluggishly," Ezra!?" she in hesitantly squeezed me tight," What happened!? Are you okay!? Are you sick!?...Did he hit you!?" I shrugged my arms from her grip," I'm okay, he didn't hit me." " Then why do you look so depressed?" "Because of what he does Ma." She stared at me with a confused expression," What does he do?" " He uh, sells cocaine and kill people, and h-he...He's just bad mama." I forced out with tears streaming down my face. My mom came to my aid and snuggled me into her arms. She comfortably rubbed circles on my back," It's going to be ok baby. I promise."

RING RING RING " I'll get it Ma!" I yelled from the kitchen, I grabbed the phone off the hook," Hello?" "Z it's Nick." "What do you want?" I grumbled. "Tony wants you to come by so you guys can talk." "No thanks-" " He really misses you Z, he loves you a lot." I paused collecting all my thoughts and feelings,"No. Thank you Nick. Now stop calling me." I quickly hung up the phone and sat in a chair. " Who was that?" My mom asked taking a seat in front of me. " No one important." I responded. She grasped my hand and rubbed it gently.

NEXT DAY

"Let's go Z, you're walking to slow!" Sarah whined as she pulled my arm. " The sand is slowing me down." I blamed. My friends behind us laughed at my complaint. We finally stopped at a suitable spot on the beach that was about 50 yards from the beach bar and a few yards from the ocean. We laid down our beach towels and placed them in a long row. One by one, we all unwrapped our sun wraps, exposing our beach bodies," Ooo dat ass on Z." Sasha teased smacking one of my butt cheeks," Oow!" Everyone laughed including me. They all ran to the ocean while I stayed behind and laid down on my towel. I watched my friends play in the water, when suddenly a felt a figure sit beside me.

I turned my head towards the figure," Hello there, beautiful." this fucking gorgeous guy greeted. I was gawking at every piece of meat on him," U-u-uh Hi?" he had gorgeous brown slicked back hair and amazing facial features. He had a nice set of abs and beautiful white teeth. How could he call me beautiful, look at him!? He's a fucking angel! I shook away my thoughts and came back to Earth. I stretched out my hand do he could shake it," I'm Z." He smiled, grabbed my hand and kissed it," Hello Z, I'm Antonio." I stopped smiling and retrieved my hand from his grip.

I quickly got up and ran to the ocean towards my friends," What happened with you and ?" Veronica questioned very surprised at my gesture towards the guy. "His name is Antonio." they all stared at me confusingly. I rolled my eyes and sighed," That's Tony's name." I could feel the tears trying to escape my eyes. They huddled me into a group hug and comforted me," You got to get him off your mind Chica." Penny confessed. " She's right. You need a job or something." Sasha suggested. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

After they consoled me we walked to our spot and laid down. As we soaked our bodies in the sunlight, i felt like something unexpected was gonna happen," Hey Z wanna go get something to drink?" i looked up at Sasha and Penny," Sure." Penny laid her hand out and i immediately grabbed it. She helped me up from the beach towel and we walked towards the bar. We were a few yards from the bar when suddenly a human figure bumped into me," Oh sorry-" "EXCUSE YOU!" A blonde headed tanned girl yelled, interrupting my apology." I said i was so-" "You need to watch where your going bitch!" i paused for a moment collecting all her anger. Why is she so mad? Anywho i ignored her and tried to walk past her but she pushed me back," Aye im not finished with you bitch!" i raised my eyebrow and just stared at her confusingly," Look im just trying to get something drink-" "Fuck you and your drink ho!" Really? Bitch i didnt care, but ho seriously, what is her problem," What a lump on a log. You gonna do something ho?" thats it i had enough of her bullshit. Im really not in the mood for this shit today.

I cocked my head to the side and stared her down with evil eyes, she said something to her friends that made them laugh. Suddenly my fist smashed into her ugly face, her and her friends stumbled back in shock. My friends just stood in shock as well, suddenly the girl came charging into me knocking both of us into the ground. She tried punching me but i dodged every move. When i got the chance, i punched her in the face and in the gut and threw her off me. Suddenly Sasha and Penny finally came and grabbed me up from the ground,"Come on Z lets go!" they both dragged me up to the bar, while we were walking everyone's eyes were on me.

I looked through the crowd and found that familiar face. Tony. I snatched my arms from my friends grip and we stood by the bar. While we were standing i got a chance to cool off until i heard that familiar voice," Z?" i glanced at him and turned back to the bar," Z, im sorry ok...If you want to come back, just walk in." He took my hand and placed the house key into it, i looked up at him and saw my reflection in his sunglasses. I wanted him. I wanted him bad, but i cant be with him, he's a bad man. But a bad man that i need. NO he's bad, ignore him. I turned my head half way until his hand grasped it. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, i agitatedly moved my head from the kiss and turned back to my friends. He sighed and walked back to Manny and they left. I need to occupy myself now before i die of loneliness.


	7. Chapter 7

"So when you go in there tomorrow, don't be nervous just relax, and answer their questions honestly." My mom encouraged. I nodded my head and gave her a hug," Thanks for helping mama." " Anything for you sweetheart." I paused remembering the time Tony said that to me. No don't think about him. My mom let me go and I raced to my bedroom. I set my alarm clock to 11:00, the interview was at 1:00. I got underneath the covers and went to sleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP I slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock and shot up from my bed. I turned on the radio and danced around like a fool.

I already had my outfit set out, I quickly ran to the bathroom and washed myself. I got out of the shower, dried myself off and put on my undergarment. I opened the door so the steam could leave the room and blowed dried my hair. I flat ironed my hair and wrapped it into a bun and held it up with a big comb clip. I zipped out of the bathroom and into my room. I unbuttoned my blouse and stuck my arms through the arm holes and buttoned it back up. I slipped on my high waisted flare dress pants and put on the matching blazer. I glanced at the alarm clock; it read," 12:30" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a quick snack and ate it.

After that I brushed my teeth, grabbed my purse and ran out the front door and into my car. I was so anxious and excited about this. I'll finally be independent for once. I glanced at my watch and it was a quarter Til one. I stepped on the gas petal and rushed to the office building. I got out of the car and rushed to the building and into the elevator. I pushed the 3 button and the elevator slowly took off. I tapped my foot and anxiously waited for the elevator doors to open.

And on Que. It did just that. I stepped out and searched for the room. Finally I found it and knocked on the door. Suddenly a man in a business attire opened the door and looked me up and down," You must be ?" "Yes, and you must be the interviewer." He smiled and nodded his head," Come in and have a seat." I quickly took off my blazer and set it behind the chair and sat in it. He steadily strolled over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He stared at me for a moment and started asking questions. One by one the questions kept flowing out of his mouth like rockets.

It felt like the interview would never end, when he turned his a head for a second, I glanced at my watch"2:30" god damn this guy can take up somebody's time."Ms. Hale, you seem a little tense." he got up from his seat and strolled over to me. I sat there a little confused, something didn't feel right at all, so I tensed up even more. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders," Reelax Ms. Hale." I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and stood up from my chair," What the hell is going on?""I said, RELAX!" he gripped my arms and squeezed them tight. He forcefully tried to kiss but I turned my head, trying to avoid his lips,"GET OFF ME!" I shoved him into the wall, for a second he was surprised and dumbfounded.

Frightfully, his fist collided into my right cheek, and I collapsed to the ground. Suddenly he stepped over me, crouched down and balled up his fist. He punched me in the eye, the nose then the mouth. He grabbed my throat and held me up, I gasped for air. I limply tried to pull his hand from my throat. I'm not gonna make it, his gonna kill me. Then my adrenaline kicked in at the nick of time. I gathered all my energy and nudged him in the groin with my knee. He immediately released his hands from my throat and gripped his groin area. I gasped for air and grabbed my purse. I kicked him in the face and ran out of the room.

I need help. I need something. Someone. I need Tony. My Tony. My hero. My everything. I quickly pushed the down button on the elevator, the doors opened and pushed the 1 button. The door closed and waited impatiently," Come on! Hurry up!" Finally the doors opened and I dashed out of the building. I quickly started my car and sped off. I drove wildly, swirving getting out of the way of the cars. I drove and drove until I was at my destination. I slowed down and pushed the button on the remote to open the gates. I put the car in park and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my keys and struggled to find the right one. I anxiously unlocked it and bursted through. I rushed to up the flight of stairs and came across Tony's office. I tried to knock on the door but I hesitated. I sighed and ran to the bedroom and into the bathroom. I collapsed onto the floor, to catch my breath. My heart rate finally slowed and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

As I wiped my mouth I felt a liquid substance, I glanced down and found blood on my hands," Fuck." as I said that I felt a gush of pain rush to my right cheek. I touched it and that caused even more pain. I sniffled and grabbed a tissue to wipe my nose and found blood on that too," Z!? What the fuck!? Who did this to you!" I looked up and found an angry, agitated Tony. " A guy who interviewed me for a job." I wiped more blood from my face and got up from the floor. "where the fuck is that cockaroach!" he yelled," How dare he touch my woman like that!" suddenly he said something in Spanish under his breath. He paced the room and turned to me," Come on, you're gonna show me where this asshole is." he turned the other direction and walked out of the bathroom. I followed behind him, so did Manny, Chi Chi and Ernie. Ernie opened the door for us to get in and he got into the drivers seat. Chi Chi sat up front with Ernie, Manny sat in the back with me and Tony. I guided Ernie to the building, the whole time Tony was fidgeting around angrily. He kept cussing under his breath, and to my luck we finally got to the building. We all got out and they followed behind me.

I pushed the up button on the elevator and the doors opened, we all stepped in and I pushed the 3 button. The doors closed and we went up. Momentarily the doors opened again and I stepped out and showed them the room he was in," Stay out here and wait till I come out." Tony commanded, I nodded my head and they barged through the door and Ernie closed the door behind them. I put my ear on the door to hear what was going on," Can I help you gentlemen?" the interviewer said casually. " I heard you like to hit women... Luther." I'm assuming that was his name on his name tag. Luther chuckled," Sir I don't know wh-." suddenly I heard a hand slam the desk," QUIT FUCKING AROUND LUTHER!" Tony yelled. Then it was silent for a minute," Who's jacket is this?" Tony asked calmly. " Uh mine." Luther lied." But this is a woman's jacket." It was silent again until I heard rattling and punches being thrown," Manny finish this piece of shit." Tony commanded, then I heard a silent shot of a gun.

I immediately backed away from the door and out came a satisfied Tony. He gazed at me with those beautiful dark eyes. I reluctantly ran into his arms and he didn't hesitate to hug back," I'm sorry I left Tony. I was just scared." he glanced at me with sorrowful eyes," Don't be scared, ok. I'll protect you." I smiled and he took my face and placed it in his hands, he caressed my cheeks with his thumbs and crashed his lips into mine. It hurt really bad but I didn't care, as long it was his lips I was fine. Finally the others came out and we left the building. I can never separate myself from Tony, cause he always finds a way to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

After the incident yesterday, we came back and Tony explained his work to me. To be honest I didn't care anymore, everyone isn't perfect and I shouldn't have judged him. At least he had a job, I tried to get one and look how that turned out. Im all bruised up and still hurting. Anyways I still love Tony for who he is, even if he does cocaine. Even if he kills "cockroaches". Hahaha that makes me laugh every time. Suddenly I looked down at my reflection in the indoor pool. I glanced at my white outfit and smiled."Z." I jumped and stumbled, falling into the pool. I shot up from the water and I was soaked. I glanced at the figure who called my name and it was Tony laughing.

He stretched out his arm, I grabbed it and he tried to pull me up but I pulled him down instead. He came splashing down next to me. He shot up from the water and his hair was glued to his face. He shook the water off like a wet dog and I laughed. He glared at me and laughed himself. We finally finished laughing and it was silent. I looked over at him and he was staring directly at me. I looked down at myself and I was basically in my underwear. My white dress became completely see through, I looked at him again and he had a smirk on his face. He stood up and stepped out of the pool, I did the same and stood in front of him. He gazed into my eyes and pulled me closer to his wet body.

His hands were on my back but slowly began to go down my tush. He gripped it and I wrapped my legs around his waist," Maybe we should get outta theses wet clothes?" "Maybe we should." I responded seductively. Suddenly I felt myself crash my lips into his and it became a make out session. While we made out he steadily carried me up the stairs, making sure he didn't miss a step. We finally reached the bedroom, he softly placed me onto the bed. Our lips parted and we were panting trying to catch our breath. I sat on my knees while he stood there. I gripped a hold of his pants and tugged him closer to me. He seemed to go along with my gesture, and unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his pant holes. I untucked his wet shirt and ran my hand up from his lower stomach to his chest. I unbuttoned each button one by one.

Finally,I got to the last one and slid it down from his body and threw it at a random spot. He chuckled and cupped my face into his hands. His lips embraced mine, he licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance and I gladly let him. His tongue tasted of cognac and it tasted pretty good. He let go of my lips and he softly kissed my cheek down to my jawline. He gripped the back of my head and neck and pushed my soaked hair away from my neck. He looked like a vampire about to bite my neck. He gradually kissed down my neck searching for my soft spot,"Aaaa." he found it. He looked at me and smiled deviously, knowing he found the spot. He ran his finger toward my shoulder and slipped down my sleeve from my dress. He kissed me again and his hands traced my body. He stopped at the bottom of my dress and pulled it over my head throwing it behind him. Now all I had on was my bra and panties...and heels./p  
p style="text-align: start; max-width: 99%;" Tony stopped to take off his shoes and socks. He glanced at me again crashed his lips onto mine, he grabbed my hips and ran his hands up to my breast. He unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. He caressed my breast while I unfastened his pants. He stepped out of them and kissed me again. He slowly laid me down, his body was on top of mine. He continued to kiss me while he took one of his hands and trailed down to the hem of my panties. He slid them off and threw them across the room with all the other garments. He crept between my thighs and entered himself inside of me. We both let out a soft moan, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrusted hard. In a nice slow motion he thrusted in and out, harder and harder each time. I gripped his back and dug my nails into his skin. He groaned but didn't mind my action.

As he continued I could feel my body heat up and I started to sweat. My heart was literally jumping out of my chest wanting so badly to escape. My breathing became heavy, as his did too. I held onto him tighter and caressed his upper back and neck. He started to kiss me again and calling my name through each breath. As he called my name, I began to call his too,"Tony." "Z." "TOny." I moaned a little louder. "Z." Tony groaned matching my tone of voice. Suddenly his thrusting pace became faster and I found myself calling his name each time. Finally the heat from body cooled down as I let out a long moan. Tony groaned and I felt a substance shoot up my insides. Tony came. He slowly exited my body and tiredly kissed my chest, then up to my cheek. We stared into each others eyes, satisfied with what just happened," I love you, Ezra." " I love you too, Antonio."


	9. Chapter 9

I groggily opened my eyes and saw Tony gazing at me," Good morning, sleepy head." I playfully hit his bare chest," Shut up." I laid my head on his shoulder and played with his gold chain around his neck," Aye maybe I should get you one." I raised my eyebrow at him crazily," Oh no, I'm not a gangster, ok. I'm a queen, I like diamonds and things." He chuckled," Diamonds, huh." I nodded my head and drew circles on his chest with my index finger. "what did you do in Cuba, before you came here?" he paused and sighed," I uh slaved my ass off, working with no pay. Just bullshit." "Oh yeah, that is a communist country...Sorry I asked." "Nah don't be sorry, you just wanted to know." he smiled down at me and I returned the gesture. Suddenly my hair flopped in my face,Tony brushed it behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"How does this sound...Ezra Montana?" I raised my eyebrow," What do you mean?" "I want you to be , so I can get you that diamond." He suggested while kissing my left hand. I didn't know what to say, I was completely speechless. He wants me to be his wife. Out of all the women in the world, he chose me. Me! Mrs. Tony Montana! I don't know what came over me but a tear ran down my cheek," Why you crying?" he wiped the tear with his thumb and I smiled," I would love to be ." I embraced my arms around his neck, and pecked my lips all around his face. Wow did he just propose to me? And I accepted. Wait till my mom finds out.

After our conversation Tony went and took a shower and left for "work". I took a shower too but I stayed in the bedroom and cleaned up a bit. I gathered our clothes from last night and put them in the dirty laundry. After that, I made the bed up and layed back down on it. I turned over towards the tvs and watched the surveillance videos. It was so quiet without Tony and it's only been an hour since he left. Ugh might as well go and visit mom while I can. I hopped off the bed and slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed my purse. I skipped down the stairs and exited the house. I hopped in my car and drove to my moms house.

As I drove I turned on the radio and listened to Tina Turner's A Fool In Love song. It was so true, that's how I felt about Tony. I finally pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car and unlocked the door," Aye Mama!" "In here sweetie!" she yelled from the kitchen. It smelled good in there. She was cooking an old fashioned Italian dish. I missed her cooking so much, hell, I missed HER so much. She turned around from the stove and she ran into my arms," I missed you so much sweetie, how was the-" she stopped talking and stared at my face in complete shock," What ma?" suddenly her face filled with anger," DID HE HIT YOU EZRA! Oh my goodness I'm gonna kill him!" I tried to calm her down but it was no use. She kept raging and pacing the room like a maniac," Mama stop!" she immediately stopped and turned to me," Are you crazy!? I'm not going to let him do this to you!" I rolled my eyes," But that's the thing Ma! He didn't do this to me." her body loosened up but tensed back up again," Then who did?" "Don't worry about it, Tony already took care of him." " Why, where, and when did he hit you?" My mom interrogated. "During the interview, he was the interviewer Ma, I guess he hit me cause I resisted of him touching me." She sighed and shook her head," Ugh people make me sick, just be careful out there sweetheart, I don't want to loose you, and I don't think Tony wants to loose you either." I nodded my head and smiled big," That's why he wants to marry me." I looked at her for a positive response and got nothing," Ma? Did you hear me?" " Yes I heard you." She interrupted with an attitude. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table," Are you sure you want to marry him?" "Yes I'm sure." "When will I meet this Tony, huh?" She teased as if she was jealous of him." I don't know. When he wants you to. I guess?" She let out a humorless laugh," He has you wrapped around his finger." " Yeah, I guess so." I chuckled nervously picking at my nails. "Are you happy with him?" "Yes of course!" I yelled a little too enthusiastic, my mom chuckled and turned to me with a genuine smile."So you're ok with me marrying him?" "As long as he keeps you happy and protected, I'm fine with it." I clapped my hands and hopped out of my seat," Yay! Thank you Mommy!" I ran, hugged her tight and kissed her cheek repeatedly. She chuckled and returned the favor.

After I visited my mom I went to walk around town, by myself. I know it's dangerous but I just needed to get around. I parked my car by the beach and I went to the ice cream stand. I order a chocolate cone and I ate as I walked. As I was walking, I swear ever girl glared at me. I mean whats their problem. Jealous bitches. Wait what are they jealous about anyways? Suddenly I felt a hard figure bump into me, thank goodness I ate my cone already," Excuse you-"A slender, tall man stopped as he gazed at me. "Sorry I didn't see you there." I rushed nervously getting out of the way," Wait!" he yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned my body around," Yes?" He strutted towards my way and stopped inches from me," You are so beautiful, I would love to have you in one of my magazine issues." he offered grabbing both of my hands and kissing them," Really? You'd like to have me in your magazine?" He nodded his head and grinned. Me on a cover of a magazine. That's a fucking dream of a life time." Uh yeah sure. When will I get to shoot?" "Today! If you want." he offered. I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand and pulled to a building right across from the street. Well that was quick. He opened the door and he dragged me in the building. The building had lights and stations all set up and models were gettin their hair and make up done," Can someone get-" He looked at me," Ezra." I said. "Ezra to hair and make up!" he finished. Automatically one person came and dragged me to a chair. People gathered all around me picking at my face and pulling my hair. I was basically gettin beat up in the chair, suddenly they all stopped and stared at me," What? Do I look ugly?"

They all shook their heads and moved away from the mirror, still gawking at me. I looked forward and saw the most gorgeous woman on earth. My hair had a nice wavy shiny texture to it, my lips were ruby red, and I had a smokey eye shadow effect. Then the guy from before dragged me to a rack of clothes and shoved clothing into my arms," Put this on." he commanded. I looked at the garments and then him," Where am I gonna put this on at?" He laughed and shook his head," Right here, now hurry." I undressed quickly and slipped on the garment. It was a white one piece bathing suit. It had a nice silhouette and it fit my body so perfectly," Perfect!" The guy shouted. He pushed into a white area surrounded by bright lights. I stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do," Ezra!?" "Yeah." "Pose please." I nodded my head and relaxed myself. Ok just imagine no ones here, and your standing infront of the mirror. I inhaled and exhaled and paused for a quick second. Then all my confidence came bursting out of my system. I posed left and right, the cameras flashed and I felt alive and free. Unfortunately the shoot ended but the guy let me have a couple outfits including the bathing suit. I walked back to my car and placed the garments in the passenger seat, and I drove back home. It was pretty late when I came in and everyone noticed," Z where have been mane?" Chi Chi asked. "Uh out." I shook my head and walked past him," With who?" "Myself." I started going up the stairs," Well Tony's been looking for you." I stopped dead in my tracks," Well he knows where I am now huh. All these fucking surveillance cameras." he chuckled and I continued up the stairs. I opened the door to the bedroom, Manny was sitting in the chair next to the tub where Tony was," Aaye you finally came home." I walked into the closet and hung up my free garments," Yeah I went to go visit Mama." I closed the closet door and strutted over to the liquor bar by the Tvs. "Why you all dressed up?" Tony asked. "You won't believe me if I tell you." Him and Manny chuckled and said something in Spanish to each other," What did you go do?" "I modeled for a photoshoot." "Really? Model right now." Tony smirked and Manny laughed.

I rolled my eyes," Why are you laughing, stronzo!" " What does that even mean?"Manny questioned." I don't know figure it out." I shook my head and sat down on the bed, Manny looked at me. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. I crossed my arms across my chest and laid back against the headboard. "Aaw look what you did mane, you made her mad." Tony and Manny looked at me and smiled teasingly. I glared at them and they said something again in Spanish," Pezzo di merda." I mumbled loud enough so they could hear me. "Ezzie we were only kidding." Tony apologized. "sto scherzando il mio culo." They both stared at me shockingly," Yeah I can speak a different language too, huh." "What language was dat?" Tony asked with a cigar in his mouth. "Italian." "Chou speak Italian?" He questioned Very surprised. "Yes. I'm italian, Tony." I pouted and and forcefully laid down in the bed," Why you acting like a lil kid?" He chuckled with Manny joining. I put the pillow over my head and I started to form tears in my eyes. Fucking assholes. No one makes fun of me. Momentarily Manny left to go home. Thank god. I heard Tony get out of the tub and the water went down the drain. Suddenly I felt a hand shake my back," Z? Come on we were only kidding mane." "Leave me alone Tony, ok." He patted my back,"Ok, if that's what Chou want." he left me alone the whole night, surprisingly. I thought he was gonna argue with me until I gave up, but he didn't sadly. I disappointedly got under the covers and went to sleep with the pillow on top of my head.

I opened my eyes and felt an object on my head," What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself. I grabbed the object and threw it across the room. I looked over at Tonys side of the bed and he wasn't there. I sighed and got up from the bed and sluggishly walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a cloth and removed the make up from my face. I removed my clothes and took a long soothing shower. I can't believe Tony wasnt there to comfort me, I know I was being childish but I needed him at that moment and he wasn't there. Should I really marry Tony? No, no, no get that question out of your head. Of course you're gonna marry him, he's the man of your dreams... Right? Yes. don't ever question that. I sighed and finished the argument in my head. I turned the water off and grabbed my robe and slipped it on. I walked over to the vanity, sat down and combed my hair in the mirror. After I combed my hair I got dressed and exited the room. For a moment I just stood there not knowing what to do. Maybe I should go apologize to him, I was acting foolishly. I inhaled then exhaled and slowly walked up to his office door. Should I knock or just walk in? I guess I'll knock. Just before I could knock, the door swung open and I entered. Tony was sitting at his desk, slumped in his chair and he had an annoyed expression on his face. I wanted to turn back around right then and there but I couldn't. I was already here now." What you want mane? I already left you alone, what you want me to do now, rub ya feet or something?" I crossed my arms across my chest," No! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." "For what?" "Acting like a little kid." I responded. "Is that all?" he asked as if my apology meant nothing. I wanted to rage and cuss him out but I caught myself and just nodded my head," Ok." he said with his strong accent. I shook my head and stormed out of the office and down the stairs. I went into the lounge room and plopped on the sofa. I wanted to cry so bad but I held them in as tight as I could. What the fuck happened? I was suppose to be Queen of the castle, not the damn peasant. 


	10. Chapter 10

I laid on the sofa, lifeless and alone. I stared at the wall in front of me and just laid there. Why did he do that, I apologized and he just rejected me like a bitch. Why am I still here? He's treating me like I mean nothing to him. Will he do this when we get married, if we even get married. I just don't know anymore. Maybe I should just give up and go home. Suddenly I felt a presence at the entrance of the lounge. I turned my head a little and found Tony leaning against the post of the entrance," You came here to reject me some more?" He sighed and rub his hand down his face," Look Z, I uh, I'm sorry ok. I was uh being an asshole." He slowly paced over to me, I moved my legs off the sofa and sat up. He took his chance and sat beside me; we glanced at each other at the same time. We sat there for a moment; we never took our eyes off each other. As he gazed at me, I scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed the right side of my face and kissed me on the lips,"I love you." "I love you too."

A few weeks later, everything went smooth. No arguing or fussing just making love all the time. He seems to like it a lot, I know I do. I erased my thoughts and continued driving down the busy road to Sasha and Sarah's apartment. I pulled into an available parking spot and got out the car. I quickly and steadily ran up the flight of red steps. After three floors, I finally reached there apartment building and knocked on door, K-9. I waited a few seconds and the door flew open and a group of crazed girls burrowed me into a group hug," Guys I can't breathe." they all moved away from me," We haven't seen you in a while, girlfriend." Sarah said. "Yeah, so get your ass in here and tell us why!" Sasha yelled as she dragged me through the door and sat me on the couch. Everyone else sat around us and all the attention was on me," Soo how are you and ice cream man?" I dropped my jaw in shock of her nickname she gave him."Ice cream man?" I giggled and shook my head," We're better than ever!" I sang in a high pitched girly voice. They all laughed and turned their attention to me again,"How good is it?" Penny questioned." So good that he wants to marry me." They all halted," Aaaaaah!" they squealed nearly jumping out of their seats. " Oh my god! We better be invited or I'm kicking your butt!" Sasha threatened. "I wanna help plan the wedding!" Veronica jumped in."ok ok calm down, we're not getting married anytime soon." I dejected. They all pouted and whined. And we continued to talk about ourselves and how we were doing. After we talked we ate dinner and I went back home.

Next Day

As I walked out the bedroom door, Tony was downstairs about to exit the entrance door," Where you going?" he glanced at me and I pranced down the stairs to face him," I'm going on a business trip to Bolivia." Tony answered. "Can I come?" He stared at me dumbfounded," No, not at all." "Why?" I whined."Cause I don't want you around this shit." he rejected. "But I want to go, I never been to South America." "I don't care, we can go places that don't involve business some other time." He grabbed my head, kissed it and walked out the door. I slammed the door behind him and stomped up the stairs to the bedroom. I slammed that door and plopped on the bed. Why couldn't he bring me? I don't care if I get dragged in, I just wanted to see the beautiful scenery there. I don't care about the business, plus I wanted to meet his business partner. Well I can't do that now huh? I sat up on the bed and played with a strand of my hair. I was bored and it was evident, I didn't know what else to do.

Then I thought about Mama, she hasn't been anywhere in a while. I got up from the bed and went into Tonys office and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number, it rung once and she immediately answered," Ezra!" "Hey Mama." "You haven't called me in days, what was the change of heart?" "I wanted to see if you would like to hang out for the weekend?" "Where are we going to go?" "Maybe a real nice hotel." there was a short silence," Ok we can do that sweetheart." "Yaay! Get packing Ma!" I cheered before hanging up. I rushed out the office and grabbed a suitcase from the closet. I grabbed a few outfits and some bathing suits and pajamas and stuffed in my suitcase. I grabbed my toiletries and suitcase and left the bedroom. As I dragged my suitcase down the stairs, one of the workers ran up the stairs and took the suitcase off my hands,"Thank you." he smiled and nodded his head. We walked down the stairs and headed outside to my car. He put my suitcase in the backseat and opened the door for me.

As he closed the door, he bowed and marched away. I drove off and headed to Mama's house. I pulled up in the driveway and honked my horn twice. A few minutes passed by and she came out with a suitcase and her purse. I got out of the car and helped her put the suitcase in the back seat and we both got in the car," Where did Tony go?" "Mama, it's girls night out, let's not talk about him." I protested; she nodded her head and we headed to the Hotel. We pulled into a nice four star hotel, i stopped the car infront of the entrance and valet helped get out our bags and took the car to the parking lot. The bagboy took our luggage and we checked into a room. The accountant gave us the room key and we got into the elevator.

As we walked out of the elevator we came across our room, i put the key into the lock and unlocked the white and gold doors. As we crept in, we gawked at the beautiful sight. Everything was white and gold, and very elegant. The bedroom was like me and Tonys room. Wait no! Dont think about him! I shook him out of my head and i jumped onto the bed,"Its so comfy. Come enjoy it Ma!" she hesitated for a moment and finally came running towards the bed and jumped. The bed bounced and i flew off hitting the floor," Oh Ezra, are you ok sweetie?" she asked trying to keep from laughing. I got up slowly and dusted off the imaginary dust," Yeah im good, thanks for helping though." i said sarcastically. She laughed,"Im sorry sweetheart. Come here so i can give you a kiss to make it all better." She stretched out her arms and had a pouty face. I rolled my eyes and engaged into her hug. She gave me a kiss like she said and squeezed me tight.

She let go and we immediately order room service, we ordered every little thing from the list and it came pretty quick. The waiters came with our food and we ate it. After our meals we went to the spa area in the hotel. We got manicures and pedicures and facial massages. While we were getting our facials, we sat in silence," Ezra, if Tony didnt go on his trip, would you still want to hang out with me?" i glanced at her," Yeah Ma, your like my best friend." i gave her a big smile and she did the same. After our facials we went back to the room and just chilled out. Suddenly the room phone rung, ma and i exchanged looks, i questionably answered the phone," Hello?" "Z?" "This is she." "Where are you?" "Tony?" "Yeah its me mane." " Im at the hotel, and why would you care?" there was an awkward silence and he finally answered," I uh want you to come down here." i paused a little surprised. Didn't he say a few hours ago that he didn't want me to come down there. God he's so confusing."But i thought you said-," "I know what i said, but i miss you." My stomach had butteflies in them when he said that 'i miss you'. "Uh o-ok, but how am i going to-" "I got a chopper coming your way so be ready." "Ok ill see you there then." before he could say anything i hung up the phone and gave mama a sorrowful look," im sorry Mama but i have to go." "But we just got here Ezra." "I know but Tony wants me to go down there with him." she threw her hands up and paced around," Uh Tony tony tony tony. Tony this, Tony that. He's got you wrapped around his finger and tight too." i rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff," Bye mama, have a happy lonely life." i stormed out the room and slammed the door behind me.

I got out of the hotel and drove to the heliport near the airport and hopped in the chopper and flew to Bolivia. As we were flying i couldn't help but glance at the beautiful surroundings. Finally the helicopter landed and the blades died down. When they stopped one of the servants took my hand and helped me off the chopper. I smoothed my dress and thanked him, he bowed and walked away. I stood there and endured the scenery. Whoever's house this is, its very beautiful, elegant and exotic," Z!" my train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice. I looked towards the voice and saw the sexist man ive ever seen, Tony. But instead of Manny beside him, it was another man. He had tan skin, grayish blackish hair and snake eyes. He didnt feel right at all, something about him made my skin crawl.

Suddenly, they came closer and closer until they stopped a foot away from me. I starred blankly at them until the man cleared his throat," Uh tony are you going to introduce me to the lovely lady?" he asked staring at me. I tried very hard not to make a disgusted face,"Alex this is Z, Z this is Alex." he held out his hand and i shook it hesitantly," Hello Z." He grinned, i put up a fake smile," Hello, Alex." he finally let go of my hand," Let me show you around." He offered. I looked at Tony reassuringly and he nodded his head. Alex led me before him and he slightly put his hand behind my back and showed me the house. As we were walking around, i could tell he loved to talk about himself," So you love Tony huh?" i looked at him and back to the front," Of course, with all my heart." i looked at him again and he slightly smiled," i can tell he feels the same way about you too." "You think so?" "I know so." i smiled and we returned to the garden where Tony was. As we arrived Tony kept starring at me the whole time, and Alex seemed to notice. We sat at the table outside by the garden, Tony pulled out a chair beside me and sat down. Waiters came by and sat down salad dishes in front of all of us.

Immediately, Alex and Tony dug into their dishes. As they were eating i stared at my plate, i really didnt want to waste my food, but im so full from earlier,"Z why havent you touch your plate?" I erased my thoughts and turned to the voice," I ate earlier babe ." i looked at him and gave an award winning smile. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. After they ate we all sat back in out chairs," So Alex we got business to take care of." Alex took his snake eyes off of me and turned to Tony," Yes of course." they both got up from the table and walked towards the house. Really, they just left me here, with nothing to do. I sat there for a minute and got up from the table and walked towards the garden.

As i was walking i ran my hand through the beautiful flowers in the bushes," I will love you till the end of time , I would wait a million years ,Promise you'll remember that you're mine,Baby can you see through the tears?Love you more,Than those bitches before,Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember ,I will love you till the end of time-" "I didnt know you could sing." i quickly jerked my body around to face Tony himself. He nearly gave me a mini heart attack. Suddenly his hand gently caressed my cheek while the other grabbed my waist," what song was that?" "My song." "Whats it about." I paused and looked him in those gorgeous puppy dog eyes," You." He cupped my face into his hands, and kissed me passionately," Im guessing you like the song." We both laughed and he took my hand into his. We strolled down the garden hand in hand.

Sosa's point of view

As Tony left the room one of my associates exported me into the telephone room. Alberto pointed towards the phone and I walked towards it. If Tony has done anything he'll regret it."Sir, the lady has a family background that needs to be checked." i glanced at him questionably," What do you mean?" "Her family is part of the Italian drug cartel sir. She could jeopardize the business." i glanced at him again and back at the window, where Tony and Z were walking hand in hand. Z is not the type of woman to do such a horrible thing, she has a pure heart and cares too much for people. Even though she is with Tony and i just met her; i care about her and i couldn't bare to see her suffer and die. "We'll let her go, but if she does anything we'll get her." Alberto nodded his head and put the phone back on the hook. 


	11. Chapter 11

After the business trip, Tony and i went home. We both went into his office, he sat at his desk while i stood in front of it," What are you about to do?"" Call mama." he sighed and laid back in his chair," What you do to her this time?" i rolled my eyes," its not me, its you. I think shes jealous of you Tony." i playfully smiled at him and he grinned," Who wouldn't be?" i glared at him annoyingly,"Dont flatter yourself Tony." He laughed and i continued to dial her number, as it rung i felt Tony's eyes on me. I slightly looked at him and his eyes were glued to mine," Hello?..Heellooo?" i snapped out of our trance,"oh sorry ma.""Staring at Tony, huh?" she asked with a sarcastic attitude," Mom please stop." "Stop what?" "Stop being so bitchy." there was a silence on the phone, i looked at Tony then the phone," Hello-""HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! I raised you better than that Ezra Delona Hale! This is why i don't like Tony, he's a bad influence and its rubbing off on you." i quietly and angrily whispered to her," Mama stop, he keeps me happy, you should appreciate that. And none of his ways are rubbing off on me, I'm just telling you the truth." "Ok, okay I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just jealous of him. I really miss you honey." "I miss you too Ma, just lay off ok?" "Okay sweetie, oh by the way don't forget about the family reunion. And no you cant bring Tony." "What, why not!?" I looked at Tony and he gave me a questionable look," Family only Ezra, you know that, we go every year and i tell you the same thing." "Well this time is different, i have Tony." "Tony isn't family Delona-" " well everyone else brings there fiancés, why cant i bring Tony?" "Tony isn't your fiancé Ezra, so he's not in the familia." i sighed and rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me," Well i gotta go ma, bye." "By-" and i hung up before she could finish.

Tony cleared his throat, i moped towards him and sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his head and laid my head on top of his. I caressed his shaved face and kissed his hair. He gripped my waist and kissed my hand that caressed his face. For a moment there was a peaceful silence until Tony spoke," So you like Alex?" " I don't kno-""Tell the truth Z." i rolled my eyes and huffed," No." "Good." "Why is that good, he's your business partner." "He's my supplier, and i don't like the way he looks at you." "Me either babe, he doesn't sit right with me Tony, he's a snake and one day when he's hungry he's gonna gobble you up." i glanced at him with sorrowful eyes and he gave me his annoyed expression and rolled his eyes," Tony I'm just worried, i don't want to lose you." "don't worry about me Z."" Well its hard not to Tony." "I know just do it for me mane." "i'll do anything for you." I gave him a reassuring smile and he leaned in and kissed me on my lips.

*A week later*

"You got everything?" Tony asked as i stuffed a few more things into my luggage bag. "Yeah,i got everything ." "Why you making that face for?" I glanced up at him ," Cause I'm gonna miss you, nothing's the same without you." He held out his arms and i reluctantly snuggled into him."You won't miss me mane." i stopped hugging him and looked back up at him," Yes i will." he rolled his eyes,"And why cant i come again?" "Cause your my boyfriend." He shook his head and laughed humorlessly," Im not your boyfriend." i froze right then and there, i didn't know what to do. Should i scream, should i correct him, should i let him finish. Should i feel sad or happy or mad. Like what the hell is he trying to say. Then i felt them, those tears, whelming up in my eyes," what do you mean your not my boyfriend huh? What are you trying to say!?" I paused and looked at him, searching for an answer. Then he put his hand into his pocket. I raised one of my eyebrows and just stared at him; trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, he pulled out a small velvet black box," Im not your boyfriend because i am your fiancé." my eyes grew big and my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. I don't know whether to cry, smile or laugh, but i did all three. He quickly opened the box and revealed a huge diamond ring with sapphire jewels surrounding it. He gave me just what i wanted and more, am i the luckiest girl or what? I snapped out of my surprising thoughts and turned to Tony. The whole time he just smiled, he took my left hand and placed the beautiful ring on my finger. After he put the ring on my finger, i squeezed him so tight that if he didn't say something i might have killed him. I slightly let go and pecked him with my lips all over his face," YES, yes, yes, ill marry you Antonio Raimundo Montana." "So this means i get to go with you to your little reunion." "Little? More like huge babe." We both chuckled and i kissed him on the lips," I love you." He kissed me on the nose, then the cheek," I love you too."

After Tony proposed to me, we got our stuff and drove to my moms house to pick her up. As we pulled up ma was already outside waiting impatiently. She angrily rushed to the car and put her things in the trunk. She slammed down the trunk hood and opened the car door and got in," Why is there so much stuff Ezra?" Tony and i shared glances and i turned to her," No he is not coming-" I held up my left hand in front of my face so she could see it clearly. She sat there motionless, not saying a word," Ma!?" Suddenly there was a tear running down her cheek, but a slight smile began to creep on her face. She looked at Tony then me and grabbed both of us into a big embrace.

After she let us go, the driver drove us back to Tony's place, cause he had to go back and get something. As we arrived he turned towards me and kissed my cheek. He opened the car door and hopped out of the car.

-Tony's Point of View-

After i got out of the car, i quickly paced towards the house. As i entered the door Manny was right there waiting on me," Tony mane, you shouldn't go to that reunion." "Why not mane?" I questioned very confused." Z's family is part of the biggest drug cartel in Italy and United States, if you go you're a dead man." I looked at him and then the car that Z was in. I want to go, so i can make her happy, but me getting killed there will break her fragile heart. I sighed irritatedly and walked back to the car, i opened the door. Z's face was filled with joy until she saw my expression," Tony whats wrong?" I glanced at her and paused," Something came up, i uh cant go." I looked at her again and she was filled with sorrow," B-but we- you-I..." She looked away from me and sighed. I slightly got into the car and kissed her cheek," Have fun, i'll miss you." I looked at her but she didn't pay me any attention. I sighed and closed the car door. I opened the trunk, got my stuff and went back into the house.

*Ezra's point of view*

After Tony went back into the house, the driver took off from driveway and headed towards the airport. Mama and i stayed silent throughout the whole drive. As we got to the airport, the driver parked the car and we got our stuff. We put the luggage at the right area and ported the plane. I sat near the window and Ma sat beside me," Im sorry Ezra." I disappointedly shook my head," Don't worry about it Ma." She placed her hand on top of mine. I wish it was Tony's hand instead of hers. I glanced out the window as we took off into the air. All i wanted was for Tony to meet my familia, is that too much to ask?


	12. Chapter 12

After the plane landed, we deported into the lobby with our stuff, and found Uncle Jimmy. He stood there with his wide belly and gray hair on top of his head; as soon as he saw us he opened his arms wide," Aye the last of our Familia!" Ma and I reluctantly ran into his arms," Hey Uncle Jimmy." "Hey tesoro." "My favorite brother." Ma playfully pinched his chubby cheeks. We let go of each other and headed to the car. We put our stuff in the trunk, Ma sat up front with Uncle Jimmy and i sat in the back alone. I miss Tony so much," Why so quiet back there Delona?" Uncle Jimmy asked. I looked at him in the rearview mirror," I miss someone." Suddenly Ma sighed and shook her head,"Tony, Tony, tony." I glared at her and looked out the window," Melina let the girl be in love." Ma shook her head and sighed,"Who is this..Tony?" "the greatest man alive..besides you Uncle Jimmy." I laughed at the last part and grinned at him in the rearview mirror. He caught my eye contact and smiled at me. Finally we got to the family mansion, by the grape vinery. Ma and i grabbed our stuff, we walked to the entrance while Uncle Jimmy followed behind us.

As we got to the door, Ma steadily opened the door; surprisingly everyone cheered when we walked in,"bentornato!" Mom squealed as she ran into everyones opened arms. Tony would've loved this, i wonder if he's thinking about me now,"Ezra...EZRA!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the person," Yeah Ma?" "Say hi to the familia." I laughed to myself," Scusa, hi you guys." I hugged everyone and the guys took our stuff to the room that we're gonna share. Momentarily everyone went into the huge dining area and food was everywhere. All the adults sat at the dining table while the kids sat at the kid table. We passed around the different cuisines one by one. Everyones plates were full, overflowing with veggies and pasta. As everyone was eating and talking; suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Papa Sam got up from the table and went to the door," Aaah look who showed up everybody!" Soon he waltzed in with the guy i hate most,Leon. "Aye everybody." Everyone greeted him while i glared him down. Suddenly his eyes trailed from the family to me. He stared at me like a stack of steaks. I looked away from him and looked to my right; there was an empty seat beside me. I mentally sighed to myself. He immediately took his chance and sat beside," Long time no see Z." He glanced at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes, suddenly he grabbed my open hand and kissed it," Mmm, your like a fine wine.. With age you look AND taste better everyday." I snatched away my hand and made a disgusted face," Please go die." He laughed at statement and did his signature smile," You know you love me." Along time ago when i was about 15, i had a big crush on Leon, but he didn't like me. He said alot of disgusting, rude things about me, which literally broke my heart. Now that im all grown he wants to get with me. Not gonna happen ever." I despise you Leon." He laughed and dug into his plate. Gawd i hate him, he's so conceited and just ew. He's really cute but not enough for that ugly personality. "So, Ezra when are you gonna get a husband?" Aunt Debbie asked. Ma rolled her eyes,"Don't get her started Debbie." "Hopefully soon Auntie." I shot back from Ma's comment," So who is this lucky guy?" I smiled wide,"To-" "Me!" I was interrupted by the rude Leon. Everyone laughed but me. I would never marry that asshole," uuh no. Why would i ever marry YOU?" "Look at me, I'm gorgeous." "But your personality isn't." I shot back with an evil glare. "Anywho, his name is Tony, and i love him alot." "Are we gonna see some little Tony's running around here?" I blushed and put my head down to hide my embarrassment. Everyone laughed but Leon and MaMa.

Finally dinner was over, everyone went into the family room and just relaxed our bellies. I stood near the staircase beside the family room; suddenly a figure stalked beside me. I turned to the figure and saw Leon; i didn't feel like getting an attitude with him so i let him talk," So you're really with someone?" "Yeah, what does it matter to you?" He inhaled and sighed," i messed up Z." I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow," What are you talking about?" "I let you get away. I should've never rejected you." "Well you're right, you did mess up, cause i don't want you anymore." He sighed again," Obviously." I shook my head at him," I use to be so in love with you Leon. Everyday i would beg my mom to come here, just so i could see you... Now i know why i couldn't have you." "And why is that?" I smiled to myself," I met the man of my dreams." I shrugged my shoulders and strutted away into the family room.

After family time, all the women including Ma and me, got ready for bed. The guys stayed down to talk about business; i don't know why this late at night but they did. Before i went to bed i called Tony; it rung a couple times before he finally answered," Hello?" "Tony?" "Z? How are you pussycat?" I laughed at my new nickname," I miss you so much tesoro." "I miss you too pussycat." I paused for a moment," Tony whats the real reason why you didn't come?" I heard him sigh through the phone," You need to do some research on your family Z." "Why what they do?" "Im pretty sure someone knows down there." I sighed," Tony just tell me." "Do you want me to die?" "No!" "Then don't worry about it mane...Understand?" "Yeah. Well um i have to go. I love you." "I love you too pussycat. Goodnight." "Bye. Muah." I kissed him through the phone and hung up. I walked back into the room and laid beside MaMa in the bed. I cut off my lamp," Goodnight MaMa." "Goodnight sweetheart." She shut off her lamp and we went to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast in the air. I stretched my limbs and removed the covers from my body. I went into bathroom and took a shower. After i got out, i put on some clothes and went downstairs where everyone else was,"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Uncle Jimmy greeted. I laughed and took a seat next to Ma. "Good morning everyone." Everyone greeted me back as they passed me food from the table. As we were eating, i stayed quiet thinking about what Tony told me last night. I tried to concentrate on every story Ma has ever told me about our family and none of them were about killing people...well why would a parent tell a child that anyway?"Delona!" I immediately erased my thoughts and turned to my mom. I glanced at her very confused," ..yeah?" She pointed to Uncle Jimmy," He's talking to you." I shook my head and grinned a little," Im sorry Zio. What were u saying?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled," How did you sleep? By the way your acting, not to well, whats the matter?" I fake smiled,"Im just stressed out." I nodded as i took a bite out of my omelet." Whats stressing you out?" I paused," This family." I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating, While him and mom sat there shocked at my answer.

It was the afternoon and Tony's comment was still running through my head. All the guys were in the den while the ladies were in the living room gossiping. I was sitting there beside them silent as a mouse," What is wrong with you Ezra?" Aunt debbie asked as everyone turned there attention on me," I uh i'm gonna go." I got up and headed towards the den downstairs. I silently crept down so the guys wouldn't hear me. As i got near the bottom, i leaned against the wall that was separating the room from the stairs. I closely tuned in on what they were saying," Have you guys heard about the guy Sosa in Bolivia?" Someone asked," Yeah, he has drug cartel all over South America. He's biiig competion." "He's not as good as us. Hell, we started this thing." Everyone chuckled at the comment." Well if he gets in the way. He's gonna be sleeping with the fishes." They all chuckled again and i giggled a little bit," Did you guys hear that?" Oh shit, i quickly and quietly ran up the stairs trying not to get caught. I finally got out of there and went back to the living. Now i know what Tony was talking about; he would've been dead if he came here. God this is a relief but scary at the same time, knowing that the man of dreams could've died because of my notorious family.

*Aunt Debbie's point of view*

RING RING! "I'll get it!" I yelled to everyone as i got up from the couch. I paced over to the phone and grabbed it off the hook," Hello?" "Hi, is uh Z there?" "Yes she is. May i ask who's speaking?" "Im Tony, her fian-""FIANCE! Yes we heard so much about you. Now tell me, why didn't come over here?" I stood there for a moment waiting on an answer," You're family, is very notorious, with the drugs and all." I paused surprised at his comment, how does he know of this, its a family secret," H-How do you know of this?" "I have my can i speak with Z?"the last part of his sentence had a lot of attitude," Don't you dare disrespect me, TONY!" "Where's Z?" Suddenly i heard a sweet innocent voice through the phone," Aunt Debbie, i got it." "Ok sweetheart." I calmly put the phone on the hook, knowing i wanted to slam it and break it into little pieces. I quickly raced into the kitchen with all my sisters and cousins," Whats wrong Debbie?" Linda, my younger sister asked. I shook my head disappointedly," You were right Melina." She looked at me confusingly," Right about what?" I paused and looked into her eyes with sorrow," Tony." She shook her head and laughed humorlessly," I told you Debbie." "That little runt tried to get an attitude with me on the need to tell Ezra to leave his sorry ass." "I try to tell her Deb, but she doesn't listen." "His actions are rubbing off on her, she's acting just like you when-" "when i met Dion."

*Ezra's point of view*

"I really want to come back home Tony." "Then why don't you?" "Because my family Tony, they'll be sad that i left early." "Well if you come back early, i'll be here waiting on you. Aye i gotta go pussycat, i'll talk to you later, ok." "Ok, i love you." "I love you too." I sighed and put the phone back on the hook. I brushed through my wet tangled hair a couple more times and headed downstairs. As i was closer to the bottom i over heard Aunt Debbie and Ma complaining about Tony. I immediately ran down the last few steps and budded in," What about Tony?" Aunt Debbie impulsively stood up with anger," You need to forget about him!" "What are you talking about?" Ma stood up and faced me," He is not gonna be my son-in-law!" I stood there shocked at her sudden change of heart," What!? A few days ago you seemed like you wanted him to be!" "You better calm your tone down young lady!" I rolled my eyes and laughed humorlessly," I am so done with this family! All you do is judge me when you guys are no better!" Suddenly Ma's hand collided with my face. She has never hit me before. EVER. Suddenly tears began to run down my face. I backed away from the room of angry women and run up the stairs to me and Ma's bedroom. I grabbed my suitcase an stuffed everything in there. I closed it, put on my shoes and ran down the stairs with my stuff." Where are you going Ezra!" "HOME!" "You're not going anywhere Delona!" "Yes. ! I'm not your little baby anymore! I am 23 years old, you have no control over me anymore!" And with that, i ran out the door and ran as fast as i could to the city. I took a taxi that took me to the airport and paid for a ticket back to Miami with the money that Tony gave me. This was by far the worst trip back to Italy.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally the plane landed back in Miami. As everyone aborted the plane, i ran and grabbed my stuff. I called a taxi and it drove me back home. I opened the gaits and ran up the stairs to the house. I scrambled through my purse trying to find my keys. After a century of searching, i finally found them and unlocked the door . I closed the door behind me and went up stairs into the bedroom. I threw my stuff on the floor and stood there for a moment. I took in and collected all the shit that just i heard the doorknob turn and in came the man ive been looking for. I immediately ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck," I missed you so much." I sobbed. He comfortably wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed circles in my back," Its ok. Im here." He unwrapped my arms from him and held my face in his hands. He wiped my tears with his thumbs and kissed my cheek.

After a while, we let go of each other; i looked into the vanity mirror and scanned that area. Suddenly my eyes found a magazine with me on the cover. I quickly glanced at Tony and he already knew what i was staring at," You weren't lying. One the guys found it and gave it to me... You look beautiful." I put my head down as i blushed at his comment. Carelessly Tony grabbed my waist and pulled me into another hug; by surprise, he steadily and sweetly began to kiss my neck. He slowly kissed my neck up to my jaw and then my lips,"I love you so much Z." "i love you too Tony."

A few days had gone by, and i didn't get a call from Ma. I cant believe she had changed her mind that quick about me marrying Tony. But at this point i don't care anymore, im gonna marry him whether she's here or not. Unexpectedly, Tony walked into the living room with a beautiful slender girl with fair skin and big curly hair. I smiled a little bit not knowing who the hell she was," Z this is my sister Gina." Sister! I didn't know he had a sister ! I rapidly shot up from the couch and reached out my hand for her to shake it but instead she pulled me into a hug," Tony talks about you all the time. Its great, finally meeting you." We parted from each other," You are so beautiful." We both announced at the same time. We glanced at each other surprisingly and busted out laughing. After our introduction Tony left us alone to get to know each other. We literally talked all day, it was like i knew her my whole life. She reminded me so much of my friends," You should come by my beauty salon, i would love to get my hands on your hair." She reached her hand out and gracefully ran her hand through my hair.

Its been two days and Ma STILL hasn't called; i miss her alot, despite all our issues i still miss her. As i cleared my thoughts, i got back to reading my book. It was a romance novel, since Tony isn't really romantic a girl has to have her imagination. I got up from the garden bench and paced slowly beside it as i read the book. Surprisingly, even with my big sunhat and bathing suit, i was still burning up from the sun. Suddenly one of our servants brought me a glass of white wine," Thank you." He nodded his head and rushed away. I took a long sip of the wine and held it in my hand. I wonder what Tony is doing in his office. I glanced up at his office balcony and he was standing there gazing at me. I smiled embarrassedly and blew him a kiss. He grinned and walked back into his office. I turned away and sat back down on the garden bench, and continued reading my book. Suddenly as i was reading a firm hand caressed my bare exposed thigh. I followed the hand and up the man's arm with my eyes until i got to his face," Hello beautiful." I giggled," Hello handsome." Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, he pulled away and gazed into my eyes," I want you to be Mrs. Montana already. I want our little kids running around here Z." I was speechless, i didn't know he wanted a family as much as i did. If we could get married tomorrow, i would definitely do it," Did you hear me?" I snapped out of my trance," Yes, but when Tony?" " As soon as you want to, i want you to plan the wedding." I paused and glanced at him as if he was crazy," I can plan it?" He nodded his head, i unexpectedly jumped into his lap and wrapped myself around him," I love you so much tesoro."

"Aaaah Z! You're getting married in 2 weeks!" Sasha yelled from the top of her lungs. Sarah, Veronica, Penelope, and Gina were laughing at Sasha's outburst. We were all in the garden planning everything for the wedding," I think you guys should have the ceremony right here." Sasha pointed at the stairs of the garden. I grinned and gave her a thumbs up," Oo and the reception area should be over there near that gorgeous garden area." Sarah suggested as she pointed to the tropical garden area that we have," You guys are making this so much easier." "Thats why we're here Z." Penelope announced. I smiled wide," Thank you. Now what kind of food?" " ITALIAN! All the way,"Sasha shouted," Italian food is tasty and sexy, just like Z. So italian." All of us laughed at her comment," Are you ok with that Gina?" She looked at me and grinned," Of course." " Ok since we have that planned can we shop for dresses now?" Veronica begged. I nodded my head and we exited to the garage area. We all got into a limo and a driver drove us to one of the most expensive bridal stores here in Miami. We got out of the limo and entered into the bridal store," Hello welcome to Catalonia's Bridal Store, I'm Cathy, your consultant now who's the lucky bride?" I hesitantly raised my hand," Hello Ms.." " Z." I announced. " Ok Ms. Z, who's the lucky guy?" " His name is Tony Montana." " Wait he's the man who owns Montana real-estate." I smiled and nodded my head," Well come on let me get you ladies seated." We all followed her into an open area with a nice big lounge couch, with a platform and a beautiful gigantic mirror in front of everything," Everyone sit here while i take Ms. Z to the back." Everyone did as we were told, and i followed her to the back," Now Ms. Z what kind of dress are you looking for?" " Maybe a dress thats form fitting but very big and flowy at the bottom. I like sleeves and lace too." She gave me an understanding expression and nodded her head," And your budget?" " It doesn't matter." She smiled and went to work finding the dress i had in mind.

When she was done she had about 5 dresses, she guided me to the dressing room. I undressed myself and she helped me into the first dress which was long lacy and had my shoulders showing," Oo i like this one on you. What do you think?" I nodded my head examining myself in the mirror," i like it, i just hope they do." She opened the door and lead me out onto the platform where the girls were. I stepped onto the platform looking straight at the mirror waiting for everyone's response," So what do you guys think?" The girls stayed quiet for awhile until Sasha spoke up," its pretty, but not you Z. It doesn't show off your beautiful body." " Yeah it doesn't show off your girls." Sarah announced. All the girls agreed with her," So that's a no?" Everyone nodded and put a thumbs down. Cathy took me back into the dressing room and we tried on another dress. One by one, we kept going back and forth trying to find the right dress, when finally i tried on the last dress. It was a long sleeve mermaid dress with lace everywhere, it was simple yet very sexy. Cathy helped me put it on, i looked into the mirror and i felt like i was getting married at that moment. I pictured myself at the ceremony exchanging rings with Tony in this dress. Tony would love me in this dress, i could see his beautiful grin now," i think this is the one." I nodded my head," me too." She once again lead me out to the girls and stepped onto the platform. The girls were once again speechless. I hope they love it as much as i do, this IS, WAS, WILL BE my dress," What do you think?" " You look absolutely beautiful Z." Gina announced. Yes one down four more to go," This is your dress baby." Sasha agreed. Everyone else clapped and jumped for joy. Suddenly i started to tear up, immediately everyone came to my aid. After i ordered my dress, we ordered the bridesmaids dresses and went home. My wedding day was finally coming, but the only thing that was missing was Ma. I wish she could've been apart of this, but everything happens for a reason i guess.


End file.
